creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Larks' Tongues in Aspic (AnimeGirl45)
2:40 AM 29/07/2018 ----- It was a peaceful night towards the end of July. There was nothing really going on other than some late night clubs blasting their music throughout the streets, drunk men and woman wandering the streets, nothing out of the ordinary. Lynn was close to the point of dehydration, she had not drunk any blood for the last four weeks. She had gotten sick and was unable to go catch more victims since she was sneezing and coughing mess. So there she was, currently wandering the streets, looking for any drunk men who would be too drunk to even remember what she did since she didn't feel like removing her poisonous blood and feeding it to a victim since usually that takes hours of planning. After thirty minutes of searching for an extremely drunk or weak man, she came across an extremely tall man(or at least tall for her height) with shaggy blonde hair and eyeglasses that had one of the lenses broken, he seemed to just be mindlessly walking the streets, he didn't seem to be very strong either, so since Lynn was desperate for a meal, she decided to attack. She spent a few minutes walking behind him, neither Lynn or the man made any communication. Lynn didn't even see him turn around to look at her if he even heard her. She decided it was enough and she made her attack. She quickly ran in front of him possibly surprising him for a second, she covered his mouth with her hand and then plunged a dagger deep into his stomach blood quickly bleeding out of him. He seemed shocked for a moment, his hand twitched, before....he actually grinned as blood started to trail from his mouth. Lynn seemed actually a bit horrified by his grin, sure, she would deal with other men who would threaten to harm her with smiles of total evilness but his grin was oddly different. It was like he just didn't care about the situation. Lynn would attack others a different way so seeing someone grinning after being stabbed and not seduced or manipulated or betrayed was odd even a bit creepy for her. “Well...you got me..”, he said with a grin as blood stained his shirt and teeth.”Who do you work for?”, he asked staring at Lynn with that creepy grin. “I work for no one!”, Lynn snarled, her face quickly turning red with pure anger. Lynn never liked being accused of working for anyone, she was a free woman, nobody would take control or advantage of her. “C-Can...I know my k-killers name?”, the blonde man saying coughing up a bit of blood. Lynn's face turned into a frown for a moment, she didn't really like being referred to as a killer, she murdered to survive, not just for the heck of it. Lynn grinned evilly, “Now you’re talking!” She quickly took the blade out of his stomach making him groan slightly and stumble a bit. “I’m Lovesick Lynn sugar, but you just call me Lynn~”, she said winking at the blonde man while licking the bloodstained blade as he just stared at her grinning still. “Alright….Lynn…,” he coughed out some more blood. “I suppose you know where the heart is...I beg you to take my life..” He coughed out even more blood, “They’re forcing me to do things I don’t want to...please...just end it all...put me to peace…..” Lynn went completely silent, the grin immediately left her face, leaving her with an emotionless expression. No victim of hers had ever BEGGED to be killed, nonetheless enjoying it. “I don’t take orders….”, she snarls. Even if she may seem like she doesn't care, she does actually feel bad for the man. "P-please.....", begged the man. Lynn then looked down at her feet for a moment, clenching her fists. “I…can't”, Lynn hisses out. She can't bear to put a soul who hasn't done anything wrong but been used to rest. "I'm not a psychopath...", Lynn murmured to herself. " Will you torture me then..?", the blonde man asked with his grin remaining. Wow, another surprise. No other victim has also asked to be tortured. Who would like having their nails ripped off, flesh cut off, pins dug into their skin and being starved to death? Lynn felt bad for the man nevertheless, he was actually willing to let someone murder him. What horrible things has this man gone through? Lynn looked over at the blonde man with a soft expression before she quickly punched the side of his head sending him flying to the ground and knocked out cold. •••••••• ------------12:43 PM------------ Lynn just stared at the tall blonde man unconscious in one of her cages. How did it get to this? She was going to feed on an innocent man, he could even have a wife or children! Lynn just looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Simon was right, I was just a disappointment to my parents, wherever they are..", she croaked out. She had never seen her parents, she was sold to human trafficking as a toddler and never got to see her biological parents nor she knew where they actually were. She jumped out of her chair when she heard a man's groan as she saw the tall blonde man start to regain consciousness. " Hi! How are you?! Are you hurt?!", Lynn screamed out scrambling to unlock the cage. Lynn, you almost killed him, of course hes not fucking ok. Lynn then was met with a loud scream coming out of the blonde man's mouth. He screamed extremely loudly, his voice was raspy and harsh. She jumped slightly backing up a little as he screamed in terror being woken up in a cage. Lynn quickly then unlocked the cage while then crying, "I'm sorry!!! I apologize!!!". The blonde man quickly stopped and watched as Lynn bawled her eyeballs out with tears. " I didn't mean to, I was just so hungry...", she admitted her eyes turning red and puffy due to the crying. "I'm sorry for hurting an innocent like you.." Lynn quickly ran out of the what seemed to be a basement for a few minutes and came back with a plastic bag filled with cookies. She put a cookie in front of him as she then asked him, "Okay...what's your name?" The blonde man stared at her for a few moments and then replied, "Lazarus Para." Lynn turned her head to the side slightly, "Laz...Laza...Lazarus?", she asked trying to get the name right since that was the first time shes ever heard the name. Lazarus nodded, " Yes, Lazarus." She then asked, " Now...who are the people that supposedly used you... I know it might be a sensitive topic..but please...I'm curious...?" Lazarus let out a loud groan. "They.....are a group..whom I don't completely understand but I can tell you they are a group....", he explained sighing. Lynn raised her eyebrows curiously, "whats the name of the group, and who is their leader?" Lazarus took a few bites out of a cookie before responding, "The group has no name, I suppose you've heard of the leader...no face...pale...extremely tall..." Lynn smirked, "Oh...you're talking about that son of a pale bitch Slenderman?" Lynn chuckled."But I'd rather call him Slenderfuck." Lazarus quickly said in a stern voice, "Don't empower Him. Giving him a name empowers Him.." Lynn snorted and then laughed, falling on her back. "He can't even hear jackshit, he has no EARS!" Lazarus kept a stern or maybe slightly annoyed look, "Maybe if you're on his good side...he won't care. I don't reckon how people do that.." Lynn left the cage door fully open and stood up, "If you want, you can come to watch some movies with me if you're bored", Lynn offered before walking upstairs. Lazarus stood up slowly and followed her. The room they ended up in was actually pretty nice, everything was neat and everything looked clean. Lynn was over in the kitchen cutting some fruit and dropping them in a bowl. " Do you have any reception?", Lazarus asked Lazarus, has reception in his house even if it was in the woods. Strange, but he wanted to see if Lynn had any here. Lynn sighed, "No." Sending him a bit of a glare for asking those kinds of questions. The room turned silent with awkwardness as none of them were talking to each other. Lazarus just sat down on the floor watching Lynn prepare some sliced fruit for a snack. Lynn stopped cutting for a second, the room became dead silent. " Do you hear that?", Lynn asked. "I hear static...and my TV is off...." The static became louder and louder till a figure appeared at the door. Lynn and Lazarus did nothing but stand there listening at the static. It blasted in their ears. It was almost mixed with children's laughter and cries. Lazarus coughed heavily ran for a different room where he would not be visible. Lazarus then realized....he had left Lynn all alone with "Him". Lynn was frozen in her spot, terrified. Lazarus sprinted out of his room and shook Lynn's shoulders hard. Lynn stood frozen for one more moment before screaming, " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" The static seemed to become even louder and harsher than it already was. Lazarus took Lynn to the room where he hoped they would not be visible in. Lazarus shut and locked the door as the static seemed to get even closer and louder. Lynn was huddled in the back corner terrified, crying once again. She had never seen this creature before, she didn't know what He wanted or was going to do to her. A couple of tears ran down Lynn's cheeks as she just sat there with the static ringing in her eardrums. She soon felt a warm pair of arms swing around her and she was pulled into a chest that smelled like rotten or dry blood. She looked up with tears still in her eyes and her body shaking with fear at Lazarus who had embraced her in a hug trying to make her feel better or comforted. She felt...slightly happy...like how Simon used to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She hugged Lazarus back even with the static ringing loudly in their ears. They continued to hug for a while before Lynn groaned, "That fucking operator will never leave will he?!!!!" Lazarus sighed, "Get ready to run." He let out his hand for her to grab. He wanted to pull Lynn close so they could go out at the same time. Lynn slightly hesitated to do so since she wasn't used to being physically close to someone but she grabbed onto his hand. "One.....two....three!", Lazarus counted down before both of them ran out of the room. The static was ringing even louder in their ears. They were close to the back door before a black tentacle wrapped around Lynn's ankle pull her back and making her fall on the ground. Lazarus quickly got a gun out and tried to shoot Him, horrible shot. Lazarus got a video recorder out and pointed the camera at Him. It seemed to distract Him for a moment since Lynn was able to get a dagger out of her jacket and cut the tentacle off her leg. Lynn grabbed Lazarus arm and ran, Lazarus was vomiting at this point and stopped recording and sighed of relief once they were at a long and probably safe distance. They were on the sidewalk where a large city could be seen in front of them. "Where are we?", Lazarus asked. Lynn stood there silently, not moving or making a sound. " Lynn?", Lazarus asked, waiting for a response. A few more moments past before blood gushed out of Lynn's nose and she soon fell on her back, she passed out. "Shit", Lazarus said as he grabbed Lynn and lifted her up. He would carry her back to his home but he didn't know if his house was still in the same area. Lynn quickly jolted up screaming which made Lazarus stumble and shake a little at first since she surprised him. " WHO ARE YOU?!!!", she yelled as she shoved herself off him and she took out a knife from her belt as she shoved it in his face warning him to stay back. "I'm Lazarus.", Lazarus said calmly. " Lynn...calm down.." Lynn shot a deadly glare at him but he gently showed his phone in front of her face and showed her the recordings of Him, the recordings of Slenderman attacking her. Once the recording finished, Lynn stared at him with total shock. "D-did you save me?", Lynn asked giving him back his phone. Lazarus coughed into his shirt, " Y..yes..", Lazarus simply replied with. Lynn quickly embraced Lazarus. "Thank you", she said. Lazarus hugged Lynn back, they hugged for a few minutes before Lynn broke the hug. "I believe we're in Rivertown, not far from my cabin..." Lazarus sighed in relief, his house was probably not much farther. Lynn hopped on Lazarus's back wrapping her legs around his stomach and her arms around his neck. "Let's go to your house!", she said playfully as she lightly nudged him to walk. " What do you remember?", Lazarus asked walking down the empty streets of the city. "I remember my name and everything that happened expect that huge tall pale fuck attacking me and me meeting you.", Lynn replied. " Okay...well...you attacked me last night and I said I wanted you to kill me since that thing follows me and drives me insane by telling me what to do and I just was glad you were going to end it all but you took pity on me and treated my wounds and soon that thing went after us.", Lazarus explained. Lynn smiled and said, "Thank you..honestly..for saving me from that creature nobody has done something like that.." Lazarus chuckled "You're welcome." Lynn was left in Lazarus's guest room while he slept on the couch. Lazarus began shaking a little from a violent nightmare he started to have. Lynn watched him for a while before she slapped him awake. "GAH!", Lazarus yells sitting up quickly and shaking a little. He calmed down a little once he just saw Lynn looking curiously at him. "Oh...hey...what's up?", he asked trying to start a little conversation. "Were you having a nightmare?", Lynn asked. "Yeah...", Lazarus admitted. "I have them frequently..." Lynn just embraced him once again, Lazarus hugged her back. He knew she was trying to comfort him like he comforted her. She breaks the hug and thanks Lazarus for treating and taking care of her. Lazarus smiles and just replies awkwardly, "Sure! You're...uh..welcome! Come...see...me..every..I mean any day!" Lynn chuckled, "I'll come visit, I won't leave ya hanging, trust me!" Lynn walked out the front door and ran into the forest, she thought she knew where she was but after walking for a while the forest just seemed to get darker. She then knew she was lost. She turned around to head back to Lazarus's place before she heard static. "The..the...same static from in the video...", she murmured to herself. She turned around only to face the only and only Slenderman. He had his tentacles waving around the air, and it just seems he was staring at her even with no face. Lynn quickly ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She quickly ran out of energy to sprint so she had to jog. She of course, wasn't able to outrun Slenderman. He dug in two tentacles into her stomach making her fall and scream in agony and pain. Lazarus heard her screams as he walked faster to where her screams were coming from. He pointed the camera to the creature's direction, he kept the camera steady even with his heart beating extremely fast. He stumbled trying to get close to Lynn, the static was pounding in his ears and everything was going extremely fast. The creature had stopped and fled but left Lynn damaged and injured since he slammed her to a tree. Lazarus and Lynn's ears and noses were gushing out blood, Lynn weakly tried to stand up, but she fell back down and soon lost consciousness. Lazarus took Lynn back home and tried to help heal or cure her wounds. Lynn woke up about five hours after he tried to help her wounds heal. She saw Lazarus had fainted on the ground after healing her. She sighed and decided that she needed to go feed on an innocent, she didn't want to eat Lazarus, so what other choice was there? Lynn headed out into the city and went ahead looking for any innocent weak men, it was currently almost 11:00PM and men usually got drunk by then and started wandering out looking to pay someone for sex. As she was walking, she fell down since someone had startled her by coming out of the corner, it was a man with a fedora covering his short blonde hair and was dressed up nicely. "I apologize I didn't see you..", Lynn said but the man just walked right past her not even shooting a glance. "Asshole", Lynn said out loudly in a mocking tone. He sneered but still continued walking. "Can you talk fucknut?!", Lynn yelled out. "Shut up!", the man snapped back at her. Lynn growled, "What did you just say to me?" "I said shut up!!! I'm busy and I have no business with a goddamn stranger!", the man yelled back at her harshly. Lynn growled, but she knew the man didn't have much strength so she could probably take him down and eat him. She ran towards him with a machete and tried to slice his head off but he got a gun out and fired, the bullet sinking itself into Lynn's arm. Lynn whimpered for a moment but used her other hand to smash the handle of the machete into the side of the mans head making him crash to the ground even though he fired at her many times and usually missed since she moved a lot. She held him pinned to the ground but he then punched her nose. "Gah!", she said holding her nose but she was still able to keep him down. "What are you going to do to me you bitch?!", yelled out the man angrily. "Just torture and eat you~, " Lynn giggled keeping up her sweet and michevious attitude. She tied the man to a tree, ripped his shirt off and very slowly sliced off some of his flesh off on his back. "I'm not going to scream for mercy!", the man yelled at her grinning. After that the man did nothing for a while, and soon stopped moving. "C'mon stop faking, I know you're pretending!", Lynn said shaking him. The man did nothing, not even when Lynn shoved her fingers into his mouth. His eyes dulled, his heart was still beating, it looked like his soul left his body somehow. Lynn ate the flesh and drank some of his blood from his wounds that she created. After being satisfied a little, she turned around and went to go back to Lazarus place since she then at that very moment didn't feel safe leaving him alone. She walked into the dark forest, only the moons light being able to make her see. She was close to Lazarus place, but soon stopped. There was a small dog, a puppy to be exact, it was tied to a tree and crying. Lynn got out a razor and went to cut the rope not even realizing the man with a total black mask sneaking up behind her. Lynn cut the rope and quickly felt her hair roughly being pulled making her screech out in pain. A hand went over Lynn's mouth to cover up her screams, Lynn's first reaction was to roughly bite the mans hand, so she did. The man hissed out in pain and he retreated his hand quickly. Lynn began to run but she stopped as pain rushed throughout her body since she felt someone pulling her horns. She screamed in pain, it was extremely painful to pull her horns while they were still developing. "LAZARUS!", she screamed out of the top of her lungs she knew he wasn't far but she didn't think he could hear her. She bit, scratched and yelled trying to get away as the man dragged her by the hair to a river. She was quickly thrown into the river and she struggled to breathe since she was unable to swim since she never learned how to. It didn't take much time before she began to pass out, as water filled her lungs and mouth. She felt herself be thrown as something hard like a rock and then she descended into darkness. This is part of the narrative of Nowhere in Forever < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Narrative Category:Creepypasta stories